


If only

by buggirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggirls/pseuds/buggirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different universe, one where Merlin and Prince Arthur befriend a shape-shifting pixie, the three protagonists face a quite deadly obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a oneshot based off a dream I had but if enough people like it, I might continue it.

The crisp air hit the dragonfly-esque wings like the first snow of the winter season, threatening to worsen. To combat the cold, the small boy flapped the dainty wings each in time. The faint color shimmered in the suns light, giving way to the secrets he kept so close and dear. That body, that form, it was known to so little in this way. He had to help them but he couldn’t let myself go either, he had to be cautious and stay hidden. If he didn’t, the very lives of the people he cared so much about would be in danger.

The underpass was as dark as the ink that filled those things Merlin called books. He was sweet, taught me so many things as well. There was no replacing the spot that he held in the small pixie’s heart. It was a shame that they wouldn’t listen to the pixie and his warnings. If they had, maybe they would have avoided this all together but alas, they didn’t think that the words of caution were anything to be weary of.

Of course, the two boys didn’t know the pixie in his actual pixie form, they knew him to be human. This was one of the few powers the pixie possessed, being able to morph into a full grown human. The thing was, he only had a limited time he could stay that way. A few hours at a time was what he normally did. Anymore then that would mean blackouts, loss of energy to move wings, and loss of power for a certain amount of time.

Fafnir, the pixie boy whose name was shared with a Norse/Icelandic dragon, used this to slowly make his way into human civilization. There he had came across a castle. Somehow he managed to get mixed up with a prince and his servant, only to become close friends with the two. Now they were on a quest to save their kingdom. Fafnir felt he had no choice but to help them, so he went along the way. They trusted each other so the two didn’t question when Fafnir went missing in the middle of the night as he always came back. 

Fafnir knew what was in store for them though. He knew they couldn’t overcome their next obstacle, only one had ever gotten past the gatekeepers and that was thousands of years ago. Fafnir hardly remembered the event. This is why he volunteered to run ahead to check out their surroundings a bit. He fully intended to do as such but when he took a detour into the woods that surrounded them, instead of running he shifted into his normal form. There was no comparing running to the speed wings could take you to, even small ones. 

Ahead, just as dreaded, was the outline of a bridge with a gate. It was heavily decorated with the bones of the fallen, some sort of black goo oozed out from the metal doors, as if holding some creature out. That’s when the whispers hit the pixie’s pointed ears, a shiver went down his tiny body. The voices spoke of one thing. Death. The vile tone they took sounded like it was all around, the source unknown by the naked eye. Fafnir knew what this meant. It was too late now, they already knew about Merlin and Arthur and were already plotting their demise.

In that moment, gruesome images passed through his mind. A young girl, hardly over the age of ten, dressed all in white. She was lost in the woods and wanted to go home. Stumbled upon the gate, saw no way through and turned to leave. They took hold of her, nibbling at first, making the girl giggle. Then they took hold. Bit down and started eating away while the girl screamed in pain.

Then there was that beautiful girl. Her soul was as pure as the moon itself. Fafnir didn’t know how she got to the gate or why she wanted to get to the other side but when she spoke, the gate obeyed her every whim. Stories have spread since that day, over a thousand years ago, that she is the keeper of the gate and what we know to be gatekeepers now are merely guards standing to protect her territory. That never happened again, even to this day.

Twins. Both hardly adults, deciding to go chase after a mythical beast in the forest. They came across the bridge, demanding a way through and were welcomed with teeth as sharp as razors cutting through their flesh. One was lifted in the air, taunted with tugs of their hair and scratches across their skin. They screamed louder.

A full grown man, drunk off his rocker, who came looking to chop down wood. His end was just like the others, teeth of his attackers now stained red as the blood drips down.

This was going to be the end of Merlin and Arthur if Fafnir couldn't stop them. They just had to turn around. Take a different path. Something to get them away from this bridge. But they wouldn’t listen to poor Fafnir. They thought he was just worrying too much, as he often did. The thing was, Fafnir knew more about this place then any human. He had been here for thousands of years and he was still young. It wasn’t something to mess with.

Fafnir had lost hope though, already claiming his defeat. That is why when he shifted back into a human, fully clothed in armour that was previously put on thanks to Arthur, he put on a small, albeit full of sorrow, smile to approach the two.

“Any sign of civilization?” He was questioned by a weary Merlin, hoping for the answer he wanted.  
“None.” Fafnir’s voice was small, stopping the two boys by holding on to their shoulders.  
“Wait.” He was tempted to say something along the lines of “You sure you do not wish to turn back? There are other ways to go,” but of course, they wouldn’t listen.  
“Good luck.” With that, he embraced both of them at the same time with one arm around each of them, “You will need all of it.” It was small but he said it all the same. He could feel the weight on his shoulders increasing.  
Fafnir let them go, kissing each of their cheeks for luck. The pixie boy decided in that moment that if Arthur and Merlin were going to die then he wanted to do everything in his power to protect them even if it meant he had to die. Fafnir couldn’t stand to be alone without his only friends in the world. 

With an arm around each of their necks, the trio continued down the path to their inevitable and painful deaths.


End file.
